Je te poursuivrais, quitte à mourir
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Lorsque le McCall, un haut gradé parmi les gardes du roi fit la connaissance d'un homme charmant à la taverne, tout était normal. Lorsqu'il comprit que celui-ci était un Pirate et que son meilleur ami, Stiles, venait d'embarquer sur son navire pas du tout par hasard, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Scerek/Steter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je te poursuivrais, quitte à mourir.**_

Tout avait commencé à partir d'une conversation anodine entre Scott et Stiles. Bien entendu, tout dépendait de l'individu et de la version que vous aurez, en tout cas, pour le McCall tout avait commencé là.

« - Ça a l'air tellement bien d'être un pirate... Tu ne pense pas ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Mais tu es libre ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu vogues à travers les mers et tu n'obéis à rien d'autre que le code des pirates !

\- Le code des pirates ?

\- Tu ne connais même pas ça ? Les pirates ont une sorte de petit guide. Ils ne sont pas vraiment obligés d'en suivre les règles, mais la plupart du temps, ils le font. Rien que ça, c'est classe.

\- Stiles... Les pirates n'ont absolument rien de classe, ce sont les pires vauriens que la mer aie porté. Ils tuent, pillent, violent sans remord. Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne te parle pas des pirates de ce genre-là, je te parle de ceux qui ne désirent rien de plus que la liberté. Qui se contentent de s'en prendre à d'autres pirates...

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Un pirate est un pirate, la pire espèce d'humain qui puisse exister. Si un jour tu as le malheur de faire confiance à l'un des leurs, tu le regretteras. C'est compris ? » Stiles soupira. Ça ne servait à rien, son meilleur ami était une tête de mule à ce sujet.

« - Oui, oui, c'est compris...

\- Bien, je te laisse. Je repasserais demain. »

Scott lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en lui souriant avant de partir. Le châtain lui faisait toujours peur à lui parler des pirates de cette façon, mais il aimait croire qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour en devenir un. Parce que les pirates étaient des vauriens destinés à la potence, rien de plus. Et lui ? Il faisait partie des gardes du roi, Christopher Argent ! C'était normal qu'il assure la sécurité des gens du royaume ainsi que du palais. S'il perdait Stiles, il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quel point ce serait douloureux.

Quand à Stiles ? Il était forgeron. Bien que son père fasse aussi partie de la garde royale, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un protecteur et avait essayé de trouver sa voie... alors, certes, il savait forger et manier les épées mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Sans ça, il avait l'impression d'être comme un papillon en cage. Il avait tout simplement besoin de voyager, même si ça devait rendre ses proches tristes. Il soupira longuement.

POV Scott

 _De tous les hommes, de tout ce que j'aurais désiré, tout ce que j'aurais pu aimer, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses se termineraient ainsi._

 _Dans un monde où le chaos règne, on n'a pas le temps de penser à l'amour et je n'en faisais franchement pas une priorité. Nous étions en pleine « guerre » contre les pirates. Moi, j'étais un garde qui montait les échelons année après année. Rien d'étonnant quand on sait que ma mère est la nouvelle souveraine du pays. J'étais un homme fier, distingué, je savais me faire respecter lorsqu'il le fallait et j'étais quelqu'un de très apprécié, partout. Il était souvent question de mariage arrangé mais tout le monde savait que je ne me marierais pas avec quelqu'un qui n'en est pas digne, à mes yeux._

 _En attendant, je profitais des charmes de la gente féminine quand l'occasion se présentait. J'étais ni plus ni moins qu'un homme, après tout. Néanmoins, je songeais qu'on allait bien finir par me mettre au pied du mur, 26 ans c'est un bel âge pour se marier, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne vivons pas tellement vieux... J'étais las de cette journée. Nous avions passé notre temps à fouiller le port à la recherche d'éventuels pirates... mais rien. Ils avaient pourtant bel et bien étaient aperçus dans la journée. Et Stiles, qui recommençait à rêver d'une vie de pirate, sait-il le soucis que je me fais à son sujet ? Je pourrais presque croire qu'il cherche absolument un moyen de me faire du mal. Mais non, il est juste comme ça. Un insatiable aventurier rêveur... Forgeron ne lui convient pas du tout._

Fin POV

Dans une auberge, broyant du noir, un verre à la main, Scott n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un homme s'était posé à ses cotés. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« - Ce n'est pas avec une tête pareille que vous allez attirer les dames... »

Il leva son regard vers lui, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il pouvait deviner rien qu'en le voyant, c'est qu'il était marin. Il ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Il n'était pas très élégant mais... il avait une certaine prestance. Un charme. Des yeux verts si profonds, qu'il aurait pu se perdre à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours. Oui, l'homme était plutôt séduisant, il ne doutait pas de son succès auprès des femmes. Il ne souriait pas et pourtant... Scott était certain qu'il serait encore plus à tomber s'il le faisait. Pour sa part, il sourit doucement à l'inconnu.

« - Et qui vous dis que je veux attirer les dames ?

\- Pourquoi venir seul dans une taverne, autrement ?

\- Simplement passer du temps seul, pour réfléchir.

\- Dans une taverne, on est tout sauf seul. » Il marquait un point, ce qui fit rire le garde.

« - Vous êtes seul aussi.

\- Je viens séduire.

\- Et profiter de vos quelques jours sur la terre ferme ? Êtes-vous marchand ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

\- J'espère que vous trouverez une femme qui vous donnera un bon souvenir de ce pays, dans ce cas.

\- Mais qui vous dis que c'est une femme, que je cherche ? »

Et ben... Scott cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre en fixant l'inconnu qui s'éloignait à présent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Est-ce que l'homme avait tenté une approche pour... le séduire ? Alors celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite. Est-ce qu'il attirait les hommes ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Il esquissa un sourire en secouant doucement la tête, amusé. L'homme s'était sûrement fichu de lui, pas de quoi se prendre la tête là-dessus. C'est vrai, les hommes attirés par d'autres hommes avaient plutôt tendance à le cacher, pas à le crier haut et fort. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre, ce n'était absolument pas vu d'un bon œil. Pour sa part, il s'en fichait complètement, les gens pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans leur lit.

Ce pauvre Scott ne s'attendait malheureusement pas à la suite des événements qui lui fit littéralement changer de vie.

Après avoir terminé son verre, il rentra au palais et sut tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose, en voyant les gardes endormis devant la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'entrer silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds. Le palais semblait comme endormi, pourtant il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas feutré. Il sortit doucement son épée, prêt à se battre à tout instant. En s'approchant de la salle du trésor, il pouvait entendre des murmures, mais quand il y fit soudainement irruption, ce fut réellement une surprise. L'homme qu'il avait croisé au bar. Et Stiles.

« - Stiles... et vous.. ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je suis désolé, Scott... »

On pouvait lire de la peine et de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Stiles. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Le garde avait peur de comprendre. Mais ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps alors que quelque chose s'abattit sur sa tête, le faisant perdre connaissance.

« - C'est qui lui ? » Demanda Stiles surprit de voir arriver le nouveau venu.

« - Peter, l'oncle de Derek, mais on peut laisser les présentations pour plus tard, peut-être ? Il faut fuir avant que la cavalerie arrive.»

Stiles esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête, oubliant sa culpabilité à l'égard de Scott qu'il se contenta de contourner avant de s'enfuir avec les deux autres.

POV Stiles

 _Et voilà, je pars, loin de ce pays... Je laisse des gens derrière moi, mon père et Scott, j'espère qu'ils s'en remettront. Je ne voulais pas les quitter, je les aime, ils sont ma famille, mais j'avais besoin de partir. De prendre la mer, vivre des aventures, et surtout, être libre. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'espère qu'ils le comprendront._

 _Alors que le bateau s'éloigne, j'observe le paysage, ce pays, une dernière fois. Je ne pense pas y revenir un jour. Ou alors, ce sera en tant que prisonnier, car dès à présent, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un pirate... Scott va être tellement déçu. On a tellement de divergences de point de vue, que c'est à se demander comment on est devenu meilleur amis, des frères de cœur. Si seulement j'avais pu le faire changer d'avis, je l'aurais emmené avec moi._

Fin POV


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que le bateau pirate s'éloignait au large des côtes, Scott se faisait réveiller, ou plutôt, secouer comme un prunier.

« Scott, Scott, mon frère ! C'est affreux ! Ils sont partis avec le trésor ! »

Scott ouvrit les yeux tout à coup et se redressa, se rappelant à présent de ce qui s'était passé . En constatant la salle de trésor, à présent vide, il se frotta le crâne en grimaçant. Une bosse s'était formée.

« Liam, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer... Stiles ! Il y avait Stiles ! Où est-il ?! »

Et voilà, c'était le grand frère qui paniquait à présent. Liam baissa la tête d'un air désolé avant de lui tendre une lettre.

« Il a laissé ça... il est parti avec eux. » Scott fronça les sourcils.

« Stiles ?! Un pirate ? Calomnie que ceci ! » Il arracha la lettre des mains de son frère pour la lire.

« _Scott, cher père, Melissa, et tout ceux que j'aime. Je suis navré de devoir vous laisser mais l'aventure m'attend. Tendrement, Stiles qui ne vous oubliera jamais. »_

« L'impudent... il ne réalise pas à quel point ils sont dangereux.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Ça me semble évident ! Ils ont pris le trésor et Stiles ! Je pars à leur poursuite, je ne laisserais jamais quoique ce soit arriver à Stiles ! »

Scott serra les poings, il imaginait déjà le pire arriver à son meilleur ami, son presque-frère, il ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de l'hyperactif mais il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire. C'était tout simplement impossible. Un toussotement se fit entendre et les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'individu qui était déjà là depuis quelques instants.

« Je suppose qu'il est inenvisageable de t'en empêcher. » Fit Chris en s'approchant de Scott.

« Mon roi... je suis désolé, j'étais là mais je n'ai pu protéger ni Stiles ni le trésor.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne point m'appeler ainsi, nous sommes de la même famille à présent. Je désire seulement t'aider, je sais comme Stiles est important à tes yeux... il vaut bien plus que tous les trésors du monde. Je voudrais t'aider, mais je ne peux malheureusement te fournir d'hommes, ils sont déjà pratiquement tous à la guerre. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il a été si facile, à ces pirates, de pénétrer ici. Vas-tu vraiment partir à leur poursuite, seul ?

\- J'irai avec lui ! » Rétorqua Liam. « Et je connais un pirate emprisonné qui pourra nous aider, je suis sûr qu'il a des informations sur ces pirates !

\- Bien, je vous laisse faire, vous trouverez un bateau au port, il vous attend. Et revenez vivant, sinon votre mère ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Merci, Christopher. »

Pas d'accolades, pas de longs adieux larmoyants, pas de poignées de main bien viril, simplement un échange de regards et un hochement de tête entendu. Ils savent que ce qu'ils font est juste. Ils vont là où leur cœur les mènent, ce sur quoi Scott et Chris s'entendaient parfaitement.

Scott suivit ensuite Liam jusque dans la prison où se trouvait enfermé un certain pirate dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Ils trouvèrent, au passage, une cellule vide.

« Pourquoi cette cellule est-elle vide ?

\- C'est très simple, les jeunes amis de Hale sont venus le libérer pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné. » répondit malicieusement le pirate encore enfermé.

« Hale ? » Scott s'approcha de la cellule de l'homme. « Tu veux dire que Stiles est parti sur le bateau de Sourwolf le Damné ? » Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit.

« C'est ça. On dit que c'est un des pirates les plus cruels, il aurait fait brûlé vive toute sa famille, forçant son oncle à regarder, avant de lui donner le choix entre le suivre sur les mers ou subir le même sort.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Il vous a causé des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais où le trouver, si vous voulez.

\- Où ça ?

\- Il faudra me faire sortir d'ici pour le savoir.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Comme si nous allions faire confiance à un pirate ! D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas être exécuté hier ?!

\- Si, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais le jeune frère que tu as, est raide dingue de moi et s'évertue à faire repousser mon exécution.

\- Théo !

\- Liam, c'est vrai ?! » Le plus jeune fit ses yeux de chiots battus.

« Je... Je suis désolé Scott, je sais que tu détestes les pirates... mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux tu sais ? On peut l'emmener avec nous, il ne nous fera pas de mal. »

Le plus âgé soupira longuement, savoir que son petit frère en pinçait pour un pirate notoire ne le couvrait pas de bonheur, mais pour le moment, l'important était d'aller sauver Stiles. Il alla donc chercher les clés de la cellule pour lui ouvrir, même s'il ne pouvait pas croire un pirate, il essayait, au moins, de croire aux paroles de son frère. Alors qu'il partait vers la sortie, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas suivi par les deux autres et se retourna pour voir les deux autres en train de s'embrasser, un peu trop passionnément à son goût. Il roula des yeux.

« Vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça plus tard ! »

POV Scott

 _Non mais je vous jure, on n'est pas tellement aidé au final, mon jeune frère est amoureux du pirate qui nous accompagne. D'ailleurs, il a un petit air vicelard, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il a dû embobiner Liam. Mais on a besoin de lui pour retrouver Stiles ! Je suis sûr qu'à la première occasion il va vouloir s'enfuir. Peut-être même qu'il va nous tuer pendant notre sommeil pour avoir le bateau rien que pour lui. Je ne dormirais que d'un œil._

 _Pourquoi Stiles a fait une chose pareille ? À la limite, je peux comprendre qu'il ait eu envie de partir. Il a toujours eu ce petit côté rêveur, je me disais souvent qu'il finirait par prendre la mer... mais pas comme pirate ! Comme marchand, ou dans la marine, je ne sais pas, mais pirate... Stiles n'a ni le gabarit ni la moralité d'un être cruel et sanguinaire. En plus sur le bateau de Sourwolf, il y avait de grandes chances que je retrouve son corps sans vie. Ou pas de corps du tout._

 _Les deux autres me suivent jusqu'au bateau et alors qu'on s'apprête à partir, une autre tête fait son apparition._

Fin POV Scott

« Alors ? Besoin d'aide ?

\- Jackson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? J'ai appris que vous comptiez partir à l'aventure sans moi pour ramasser tous les honneurs une fois revenu. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ma chance.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les honneurs ! Je dois ramener Stiles !

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que c'est toi qui doit succéder à Chris alors je m'assurerais qu'il ne t'arrive rien. » Théo ne put empêcher un ricanement.

« J'en connais un qui ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il veut juste protéger son frère. » Jackson fronça le nez et ne tarda pas à pointer son épée sur le cou du pirate.

« Tu parles trop, pirate ! Puisque tu n'es toujours pas mort, je vais me charger moi-même de ton exécution !

\- Arrête, Jackson ! On a besoin de lui ! »

Jackson râla mais rangea son épée malgré tout, sous le sourire victorieux de Théo. Ce dernier se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau alors qu'il était entouré de gens qui avaient un lien avec la royauté de ce pays. Trop à l'aise pour être honnête. Jackson se jura intérieurement qu'au moindre pet de travers, il lui ferait la peau en bonne et due forme. Ils prirent donc la mer tous les quatre dans la ferme intention de ramener Stiles. Et le trésor, tant qu'ils y étaient.

Stiles de son côté, se plaisait beaucoup sur le bateau de Sourwolf. Même si le capitaine était un ronchon solitaire qui ne faisait pas beaucoup la causette, il savait qu'il avait bon fond pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre. C'est vrai, c'est lui qui était allé lui parler le premier tout en sachant qui il était. Un peu effrayé au début, il lui avait demandé de lui raconter ses aventures, comme un enfant l'aurait fait. En voyant le visage passionné de l'hyperactif qui l'écoutait attentivement, Derek avait fini par lui demander s'il voulait rejoindre son équipage.

Bien sûr, le Stilinski avait refusé au début, un peu à contrecœur, il avait sa famille et ses amis ici, il ne pouvait pas non plus devenir un pirate, c'était absurde. Il n'était pas du genre à se battre, même s'il savait, il n'aimait pas faire de mal aux gens. Derek lui avait répondu que lui non plus et que s'il était pirate, c'était avant tout pour être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Des soldats de l'armée du pays d'où il venait avait mis le feu à la maison de sa famille parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu payer la taxe imposée par le roi. Stiles n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Chris, lui, ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Mais il imaginait les dégâts si, par exemple, ça avait été sa sœur Kate sur le trône...

Derek ne l'avait pas bousculé, il lui avait donné de bons arguments et l'avait laissé réfléchir à la route qu'il voulait emprunter, c'était à lui de décider et personne d'autre. C'est ainsi qu'il avait finalement embarqué sur le navire et faisait à présent connaissance avec tout l'équipage.

POV Stiles

 _Il y a vraiment des gens surprenants sur ce navire, à commencer par Erica. Je pensais qu'on acceptait pas les femmes à bord des bateaux parce qu'elles porteraient malheur mais elle est bien là. Elle est en couple avec Boyd, un noir, ancien esclave mais il est traité comme n'importe quel humain ici. Isaac, que Derek a sauvé d'un père qui passait son temps à le battre. Il n'a pas vraiment le profil d'un pirate, mais il est grand, et son petit coté rebelle n'est pas pour déplaire. Mais le meilleur de tous, enfin, celui qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est Peter. Il est l'oncle de Derek, il a sûrement plus que le double de mon âge et pourtant, je le trouve à tomber._

 _Il m'apprend plein de choses que je n'aurais pas appris avec Scott et les autres. C'est vrai qu'ils vont certainement me manquer, mais ce n'est rien comparé à une vie d'aventures et de découvertes dont j'ai toujours rêvé._

Fin POV Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je pense pas que grand monde attendaient la suite, mais tant pis, je l'ai écrite quand même xD Gloire au Scerek !**

* * *

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître... ils n'étaient pas vraiment chanceux pour le coup. Genre, pas du tout même. Scott, ses frères et Theo s'étaient mis en route pour sauver Stiles, jusque-là tout allait bien, si l'on peut dire. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se faire surprendre par une tempête. Leur bateau avait alors eu quelques séquelles et ils s'étaient fais repêché par un autre navire, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de rejoindre finalement, ils s'étaient fais attrapé comme les marins d'eau douce qu'ils étaient, au final.

« Scott ! » La tête de Scott pesait une tonne, il avait l'impression. « Scott ! »

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, essayant de prendre ses repères, de trouver où il était. Ça ne ressemblait pas au bateau qu'il avait pris, il avait la tête lourde comme si quelque chose d'impressionnant lui était tombé dessus. Puis il remarqua qu'il était attaché à un mat, ce qui n'annonçait vraisemblablement rien de bon. Il essaya de tourner la tête et remarqua que Jackson se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu enroué.

« Ouf tu es vivant ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Comment te dire... on a échoué et... on a été pris. »

« Pris ? Mais par qui ? »

« Par moi. »

C'est là qu'il arriva, l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans cette taverne, celui qui avait volé son meilleur ami, cet être qu'il avait trouvé tellement beau et charmant mais qui n'était qu'un être effroyable, un pirate sans foi ni loi, s'il le pouvait alors il lui ferait la peau dans l'instant.

« Vous... » Cracha-t-il de toute sa haine alors que les autres de l'équipage arrivaient à leur tour.

« Scott ! Ne me dis pas que tu es venu à ma poursuite, quand même ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, comment j'aurais pu te laisser partir avec ce monstre sans rien faire !? »

« Ce n'est pas un monstre, Scott ! »

« Laisse. » Grogna le capitaine. « ça ne vaut pas la peine de discuter avec ce genre de personnes. Bien, voici ce que je propose, rejoignez mon équipage ou mourrez. »

« Plutôt crevez alors ! » Répliqua froidement l'autre.

« Je dois dire que les deux autres n'ont pas eu de mal à être convaincu. »

Les deux autres ? Quel deux autres ? Mais Scott ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps, remarquant Theo et Liam juste derrière les autres. Évidemment. Liam baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Désolé Scott... j'ai suivi Theo. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est mieux ainsi. Jackson rejoins-les toi aussi. »

« Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère !? »

« Pas du tout, il faut que l'un d'entre nous reste en vie. »

« Jamais je ne te laisserais. Si tu meurs alors moi aussi. »

« Jackson... »

Un soupir traversa les lèvres d'un homme plus âgé qui se trouvait là et qu'il semblait avoir vu au château lui aussi, mais il n'était pas sûr.

« Tuons-les qu'on en finisse ! »

« Non ! » S'enquit Stiles, regardant Sourwolf comme un désespéré. « C'est mon meilleur ami ! »

Mais le capitaine ne dit rien, fixant son prisonnier avec une intensité presque malaisante. Stiles n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il était en train de réfléchir et que ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre en rogne. Il savait que même si au fond il était gentil, il pouvait agir sous la colère et l'impulsion, et ça ce n'était pas beau à voir.

« Bien, emmenez celui-là au cachot. » Dit-il en montrant le jeune homme blond.

« Et Scott ? » Demanda fébrilement Stiles, inquiet.

« Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. » Annonça Sourwolf.

Est-ce que c'était censé être rassurant ? Il n'allait pas le tuer, c'était déjà ça, mais ça ne rassura pourtant pas beaucoup Stiles. Une fois détaché, Jackson se fit emmener au cachot, alors que Scott était tiré de force dans les appartements du capitaine.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'ancien forgeron dont le regard se fixait sur la porte de chez Derek.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est beaucoup plus gentil qu'il n'en a l'air. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Scott fait ça... » Soupira-t-il tristement.

« Parce qu'il tient à toi et qu'il s'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. La vie de pirate n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir, Stiles... »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers Peter, l'oncle de Derek, les traits dur de son visage lui faisant comprendre qu'il était sérieux, mais aussi que ça ne lui plaisait pas de venir en mer, il aurait préféré rester sur la terre ferme s'il avait eu le choix. Avait-il simplement suivi son neveu ? Ou alors est-ce que ça cachait autre chose ? Il n'en savait rien et avait tout le temps de le découvrir, parce que lui et Peter n'étaient pas prêt de se quitter, étant tout les deux sur le même navire.

Jackson se fit jeter dans sa cellule et la porte se ferma avec fracas, il regarda son geôlier de sa mine la plus énervé qu'il avait en stock.

« Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter de faire partie de l'équipage. » énonça le plus grand, comme une évidence.

« Profite tant que je suis prisonnier ici, parce que crois bien que si j'arrive à sortir, je vous tuerais tous un par un ! »

L'autre le regarda, un air à la fois surpris et perplexe. Son prisonnier était vraisemblablement en position de faiblesse et pourtant, il n'acceptait pas l'échec, ou de courber l'échine. Alors qu'ils venaient de lui épargner la vie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il partit en haussant les épaules, Jackson finirait bien par se calmer après quelques jours entre leurs mains.

O O O

 **P.O.V. Derek**

 _Quand j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme il y a quelques jours dans cette taverne, je ne pensais pas que c'était lui, le fameux meilleur ami de Stiles, le seul qui le retenait vraiment de partir à l'aventure. J'étais surpris de le voir ce soir-là au château, encore plus qu'il se mette à nous poursuivre pour sauver son meilleur ami. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne qui iraient jusque-là, pour leur amour à la limite... mais pour l'amitié, ça paraît tellement surfait. C'est pourquoi, cette personne, me rend curieux. J'ai presque envie de l'étudier, pour comprendre ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête._

 _Il est jute là, attaché au mur comme un vulgaire chien. Emmuré dans un silence de mort, il ne daigne même pas m'accorder un regard, et la nuit je l'entends essayer de s'enfuir. Quand bien même il y arriverait, je ne vois pas où il pourrait aller. Une forte odeur commence à émaner de lui, vu que je ne le bouge pas de là, il pourrit dans ses excréments. De plus, je lui amène de quoi se restaurer, mais il ne prend rien, comme si ne pas se nourrir allait régler quoique ce soit, c'est ridicule, il mangera quand il aura faim._

 _C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais ça va faire quatre jours et non seulement il n'a toujours pas bougé de là. Il n'a pas mangé, pas bu, et semble inerte. Je ne l'ai pas vu ouvrir les yeux de la journée. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Stiles est dehors, je ne lui donne aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami et l'empêche de venir le voir, mais je sais qu'il est mort d'inquiétude. Je n'imagine même pas sa tête s'il meurt._

 **Fin P.O.V. Derek**

Le capitaine lâche finalement un soupir, comme mis au pied du mur, il l'approche finalement, l'autre semble respirer, il n'est donc pas mort, ce qui est plutôt rassurant.

« Scott ? » Appela-t-il doucement. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. « Scott, réveille-toi. »

Le prisonnier commença à s'éveiller mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, Derek posa alors sa main sur son front et compris où était le problème, le jeune homme au teint halé avait de la fièvre.

« Laisse-moi tranquille... » Murmura l'autre en repoussant sa main.

Derek ne comprenait pas, même dans cet état, il trouvait la force de le repousser alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fais. Il ne l'avait pas maltraité, juste attaché le temps qu'il s'apaise, mais ça n'avait pas eu d'autre effet que de le rendre malade ! Et il s'en voulait un peu de devoir le traiter ainsi, surtout que visiblement ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

« Scott, tu es malade. Il faut que tu boives, que tu manges et qu'on te soigne. »

« J'veux pas de ta pitié... »

« C'est pas de la pitié, Stiles m'en voudra si tu meurs ici. » Scott laissa échapper un petit rire, comme si l'idée que Sourwolf le Damné puisse se soucier de ce que pense quelqu'un était risible. « Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? » Demanda finalement le pirate.

« Tu m'as enlevé mon meilleur ami... »

« Je ne l'ai pas enlevé, il voulait partir et il est venu avec moi. » Un silence s'en suivit, avant que Scott souffle.

« Tout ça c'est à cause des pirates... »

Derek n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander plus d'explications, le jeune homme venant de se rendormir. Il soupira, contrarié, et lui fit boire de l'eau en bouche-à-bouche avant de le libérer pour lui faire prendre un bain dont il avait bien besoin. L'eau n'était pas chaude, et il espérait que ça aiderait à faire baisser la température. Il profita de ce moment pour envoyer Stiles nettoyer les saletés qu'avaient laissés son meilleur ami derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de demander ce qu'il se passait, mais un seul regard et Derek comprit qu'il devenait fou d'inquiétude et qu'il ne devrait pas encore rester longtemps sans rendre de compte.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE !**

 **à moins bien sûr que vous arrêtiez là, ce que je comprendrais vu mes publications irrégulières. Je n'ai pas tellement de retour sur mes fics, surtout quand elles n'ont pas un ship "populaire" mais bon, j'écris pour le plaisir et le peu qui s'y intéressent, merci à eux, à vous, je ne réponds pas aux reviews c'est vrai, mais je les relis dans mes périodes de déprime et ça me fait du bien.**

 **N'oubliez jamais que même si vous n'avez rien à dire, une oreille est prête à vous écouter.**

 **Vous aimes !**


End file.
